


PB Court Experiment Files

by The_Lampman



Category: Peanut Butter Court, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Classified - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lampman/pseuds/The_Lampman
Summary: WARNING: Level 5 clearance required. Unauthorized viewing will result in immediate termination.A series of leaked classified documents detailing the experiments to create new gems for the "Peanut Butter Court."





	1. Loading file entries...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toonfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peanut Butter Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244828) by [Toonfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak). 



WARNING: Level 5 clearance required

Please enter access code:  
********* ********-****

Access Granted

Loading Entries...

Active Personell: 1 233 files  
Material: 189 678 files  
Termination Protocols: 634 files  
Station Blueprints: 35 files  
Building Blueprints: 96 files  
Special Containment Cells Blueprints: 43 files  
Fusion Experiments: 32 files  
Experimental Gem #1: 168 files  
Experimental Gem #2: 13 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gem #3: 28 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gem #4: 99 files  
Experimental Gem #5: 57 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gem #6: 34 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gem #7: 59 files  
Experimental Gem #8: 84 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gem #9: 12 files [DISCONTINUED]  
Experimental Gems #10: 101 files  
loading…


	2. Incident Report LE 562

Incident Report LE 562

Log Date 6 01 3

Subject: Security Breach, Peridot (facet-RE1 cut-LS8)

Report: At log date 6 01 2 (99:34 PR) an unauthorized transmission from PBC station was intercepted by security. The transmission was sent by Peridot (face-RE1 cut-LS8) and contained several confidential data files (see addendum) as well as a short video recording. The intended recipient is as of yet unknown.

Peridot (facet-RE1 cut-SH8) was apprehended shortly after and is awaiting termination.

Addendum: A full list of all data files sent in the transmission:  
•Experimental Gem #1 ("PB Diamond")-full main file entry  
•Experimental Gem #4 ("Faux Pearl")-full main file entry  
•Experimental Gem #92 ("Uranium")-full main file entry  
•Experimental Gem #28 ("Salt")-full main file entry, incident report CE 309  
•Experimental Gem #299 ("Dark Matter")-full main entry, experiment log EG-299-8  
•Experimental Gem #32 ("Steel")-full main entry, experiment log EG-32-6  
•Full Incident Report FuseEx #32 ("Rock Candy/Coffee Bean")

Addendum 2: Transcript of the recording sent alongside the data files:  
Peridot (facet-RE1 cut-SH8): I don't know if this will ever get through, but please, anyone who hears this, please send help. I-we are trapped here, forced to work on these awful experiments. We're on [REDACTED]. Get this out to everyone, the public has to know. I have attached some of the worst ones to this message. Please, someone, help... (unintelligible)

Addendum 3: Project leader Peridot (facet-BR1D cut-G37) has suggested the transmission was intended for the court of an Emerald (REDACTED). The Emerald (REDACTED) has openly disobeyed orders from the Diamond Authority before. An investigation is undergoing.

Addendum 4: Peridot (facet-RE1 cut-SH8) was successfully terminated on log date 6 01 3 (see Termination Protocol 6 01 3 for further details).


	3. EG-4 "Faux Pearl"

EG-4

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #4 (EG-4)

Main Gemstone Component: Artificial non-organic pearl

Threat Level: Non-aggressive 

Containment: Standard housing cell. Is allowed interaction with other non-aggressive experimental gemstones. Due to the subject’s fragile nature, EG-4 is to be kept under constant surveillance. As it spends most of its time with EG-1, EG-4 are taken into account in EG-1’s containment procedure (see document EG-1 for details).

Description: EG-4 is a faux pearl, a pearl synthesized from artificial materials. As such, its gemstone is extremely fragile and it has several defects and glitches. While its appearance mostly reassembles that of an ordinary pearl, its skin will continuously peel and fall off in flakes. This is believed to be caused by structural weaknesses in the gemstone disturbing the body-projection process (see Experiment Log EG-4-13 for details). The process does not seem to cause EG-4 any discomfort and peeled off skin is regenerated over time. Attempts to peel away layers from the gemstone itself, however, resulted in the subject experiencing massive discomfort, as well as dissipating entirely (see Experiment Log EG-4-13 for details).

The subject is also unable to talk normally, instead uttering every sentence backward. Attempts to correct this has yielded no results. All writing and drawings are mirrored and have yet to be corrected as well. The subject also seems incapable of walking properly, only being able to walk backward. Strangely, there have been few accidents where EG-4 has walked into other experimental gems, personnel or objects. The reason for this has yet to be determined but is hypothesized to be caused by an increased spatial awareness.

Most of these defects are believed to be caused by improper Genesis Fluid injection (see Experiment Log EG-4-12 for details).

Powers and Abilities: Subject shows no power or abilities not possessed by ordinary pearls, aside from possibly improved spatial awareness.

Notes: Due to its status as an artificial pearl, personnel has taken to calling EG-4 ”Faux Pearl.”

Notes 2: Even though EG-4 has been deemed a failure, and project leader (Peridot facet-Br1D cut-G37) has requested termination of the subject, EG-4 is to be kept in service. Supreme Project Commander (Morganite facet-O5 cut-O5) claims it is better to keep EG-4 active in order to pacify EG-1. Previous incidents (see Incident Report ON 5 for details) have shown EG-1 will get agitated and possibly violent when separated from EG-4.

Addendum: The purpose of EG-4 was to create a cheaper alternative to the ordinary pearl. However, due to its many defects, EG-4 was deemed a failure. Recently, however, several improvements have been proposed for the creation of future EG-4s. If these improvements fully eliminate all defects, there is a possibility for EG-4 2.0 to be put up for full-scale production. Request for further experiments regarding the possibility of EG-4 2.0 pending.


	4. EG-299 "Dark Matter"

EG-299

Subject: Experimental Gem #299 (EG-299)

Main Gemstone Component: Dark matter

Threat Level: Aggressive and very dangerous.

Containment: EG-299 is to be kept in bubbled inside a Class 5 Dangerous Material Chamber (1x1x1m) at all times. The chamber is to be outfitted with an anti-regeneration field. Both the chamber and bubble are to be examined daily using both internal and external instruments. Should any change in pressure, temperature, spacetime or in the gravitational field strength, Security Procedure Beta is to go into immediate effect.

Neither bubble nor the chamber is to be opened at any time. Failure to follow these security measures will result in immediate termination. 

Description: EG-299 is an incredibly hostile and dangerous experimental gemstone. It as on multiple occasions threatened both personnel and other test subjects. Attempts to correct this behavior have all failed. After incident DM 23 (see Incident Report DM 23 for details) it was decided EG-299 should be kept in solitary confinement. However, log date 6 03 14, EG-299 broke out of its cell. In its ensuing rampage, fifteen (15) test subjects, thirty-three (33) security personnel, and fifty-eight (58) other personnel were damaged or destroyed. It also caused heavy structural damage to the building, with repairs still ongoing. On-site security proved unable to stop EG-299. After EG-4 was put in danger, EG-1 attacked EG-299 in a fit of rage and dissipated its form.

Powers and Abilities: EG-299 is capable of creating immense gravitational fields, simulating the conditions inside black holes. The upper limit of this power is unknown but has been recorded to reach [REDACTED]. Its control over gravity also allows it to control the gravitational pull on its own body, making it heavier or lighter as it wishes.

EG-299 is also capable of making itself completely invisible to any electromagnetic instruments, including the gem vision receptor.

Notes: On order from Supreme Project Leader (Morganite facet O5 cut-O5), the subject is only to be referred to as Experimental Gem #299, EG-299 (or any of their derivatives), or ”Dark Matter.” All other designations are strictly forbidden.

Addendum: [RESTRICTED]


	5. EG-299 Addendum

Addendum: Following is the transcript of an interview conducted by Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) on EG-299 following an incident where EG-299 attacked EG-109. EG-109 was physically unharmed by the attack, but distressed, and refused to leave its cell for three (3) planetary rotations following the incident. See Incident Report DM 22 for details.

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): EG-299, I am going to ask you a few questions. You are going to answer. Understand?

EG-299: (silent)

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): Do you know why you are here, EG-299?

EG-299: (silent, displays clear signs of anger)

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU)-You understand that what you did is wrong, right? You know you are not allowed to attack other test subjects, correct?

EG-299: That’s what you keep telling me.

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): Why did you attack EG-109?

EG-299: (silent)

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): Why did you attack EG-109?

EG-299: (unintelligible)

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): I will ask one more time, EG-299, and you will answer me. Understand? Why did you attack EG-109?

EG-299: (unintelligble) …disgusting.

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): Excuse me? Speak up.

EG-299: It was… disgusting.

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): Explain yourself.

EG-299: That thing… is no gem. It is an insult. It needs to be destroyed.

Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU): That is not up to you to decide. Any incidents like this one and… (is interrupted by EG-299)

EG-299: Oh, but it is up to me. That matter is very much up to me. Not you, not that other peridot, not Morganite, and not that fake diamond you keep locked up in here. No, that is my matter to decide.

(At this point, instruments start picking up increasing gravitational waves in the interview room. Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) starts to notice as well and attempts to leave the room, but is grabbed by EG-299)

EG-299: That disgusting, putrid, half-organic abomination you call a diamond? An insult! That thing does not deserve to be called a gem, much less a diamond!

(Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU)’s form is destroyed by EG-299. Guards enter the room to restrain it.)

EG-299: It shall be destroyed! So declare I, Black Diamond!

(Recording equipment malfunctions due to gravitational disturbance. EG-299 is restrained and taken to its cell.)


	6. EG-56 "Amber"

EG-56

Subject: Experimental Gem #56 (EG-56)

Main Gemstone Component: Amber (an organic substance made from a hydrocarbon-compound)

Threat Level: non-aggressive, passive self-harm, potentially passively dangerous

Containment: Specialized sanitary housing cell. All surfaces and loose objects are to made from low-friction materials. Tests have shown the subject’s secretion are soluble in alcohols (see Experiment Log EG-56-4 for details). This makes it a viable method for removing objects stuck to the subject. However, care has to be taken not to let any alcohol touch the subject’s gemstone, as it could cause damage to its gemstone. To maintain mental health, personnel is to visit and converse with the subject. However, no physical contact is to be made.

Description: EG-56 is yellow-transparent in color. The subjects gemstone is made from an organic hydrocarbon compound secreted by certain plant-life. This specific gemstone contains a preserved organic organism referred to by natives as a ”butterfly,” a type of flying insect. A viscous substance is continuously secreted of the subject's skin. The substance is incredibly sticky, causing any objects to stick to it, and make them difficult to remove. Outside of its containment cell, the subject quickly finds itself covered in dust and other particles, making it hard to move. Therefore, the subject spends most of its time inside its containment cell. Despite this, EG-56 is sociable and talkative. Subject has taken a liking to purple pearls, often requesting to talk to any available. EG-56 is highly cooperative, gladly participating in any experiments proposed. 

Powers and Abilities: While the secretion is involuntary, the subject can increase the production of the sticky substance, and launch it up to fifteen (15) meters. Separated from the subject’s body, the substance quickly hardens, and assume characteristics similar to that of the subject’s own gemstone (see experiment Log EG-56-6 for details).

EG-56 can also form a pair of wings out of the substance. These wings are of a similar structure to the wings of the small organic creature within the subject's gemstone. These wings have been proven to be useful for short-range flights, but testing is incomplete, as the station lacks a space large enough to simulate a proper environment. Performing tests on the surface on a planet also present several difficulties, regarding both security, and the fact that dust and other particles would continuously get stuck on EG-56, throwing off results, or even harming the subject.

Notes: Should the problem with the involuntary secretion be fixed, it has been suggested EG-56s could be used for small, temporary repairs, such as plugging cracks in cracked spaceship hulls. Request to produce EG-56 1.2 pending.


	7. EG-149 "Petrified Wood"

EG-149

Subject: Experimental Gem #149 (EG-149)

Main Gemstone Component: Petrified Wood (organic material replaced with minerals over time)

Threat Level: non-aggressive

Containment: Standard housing cell. The Subject is free to roam all non-restricted areas and interact with any non-aggressive test subjects. However, the subject is to be equipped with a tracking device at all times in order to quickly locate it.

Description: EG-149 is a small, no larger than a ruby. Its gemstone is asymmetrical and roughly cut. Its skin displays green and brown spots consistent with its gemstone. Despite a sociable personality, EG-149 will often withdraw from conversations for no apparent reason. Questioning as to why had yielded no results. Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) has suggested it may be due to the subject feeling insecure in any social event or conversation involving more than two gems. Any correlation between withdrawals and quantity of individuals present have yet to be established.

Powers and Abilities: EG-149 can use a type of active camouflage to disguise itself against almost any background. A certain amount of training is required in order for the subject to turn completely invisible. A specialized training regime has been proposed (see misc.doc EG-149-2). EG-149 is also deceptively strong, most likely due to heavy amounts of quartz mineral in its gemstone.

Notes: The term ”petrified wood” can refer to a multitude of different mineral formations found on a variety of different planets. This particular sample was gathered from the moon of a previous gem colony, which had been abandoned. The moon still contained a multitude of biological life forms, some of which possess properties that might make them of interest for further study. It had been suggested, a different type of petrified wood may produce a different result in the finalized gem. Request for further experimentation pending.

Notes 2: Due to the complexity of the process in which petrified wood is produced in nature, finding useful amounts of material is difficult. Researchers have yet to determine how to synthesize the material. Until either a significant amount of useful material is discovered, or a reliable method of creating more, production of EG-149s is canceled. Further experimentation with existing test subject is encouraged in the meantime. 

Addendum: Due to EG-149s active camouflage ability, combined with its tendency to sneak off nearly soundless, it has been suggested EG-149 can be used as infiltration agents to gather information from enemy headquarters.


	8. EG-37 "Plastic"

EG-37

Subject: Experimental Gem #37 (EG-37)

Main Gemstone Component: Polyethylene Terephthalate (Plastic)

Threat Level: non-aggressive

Containment: Standard housing cell. Is allowed interaction with other non-aggressive experimental gemstones and personnel. 

Description: EG-37 bears a resemblance to a primitive mechanical robonoid, made from a pink, semi-transparent plastic material. Of note is that EG-37 in many ways also function as a sentient robonoid. It often moves in a jerky or mechanical manner, and completely lacks vision spheres. Instead, it posses a scanner beam, similar to ones used by guard and shatter robonoids utilized on Homeworld. Without it, EG-37 is completely blind, and it has to regularly scan its environment in order to orient itself or perceive new objects. These scans are quite detailed, and EG-37 has shown remarkable ability to comprehend and memorize complex sets of information in these scans. See ’Powers and Abilities” for more information. Of note is that while EG-37 is capable of verbal communication, it is accompanied by written language on the screen located on its head. The text is often abbreviated or shortened using homophones. The reason for this has yet to be determined. 

The subject has taken a liking for producing small toys and statuettes of things that interest it. Particularly, other test subjects and personnel, and various alien creatures. These toys are often then given away as gifts. This behavior has been discouraged by project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37), as has EG-37s improper usage of written language.

Powers and Abilities: As mentioned previously, EG-37 is capable of scanning its surroundings, or singular objects. These scans not only map out the structure of said objects, but are also capable of picking up variations in material, or even chemical composition, if concentrated enough. Subject has also shown to have a natural talent for shapeshifting, doing so seemingly effortlessly and on instinct. 

EG-37s main ability is its ability to create replicas of anything it has scanned. After analyzing an object, Eg-37 then transforms and uses its own body as raw material for creating small replicas of the object. These figurines often take the appearance of a toy model of the original. See Experiment Log EG-37-8 for details in how the process works.

Notes: It has been suggested that EG-37s abilities may be used for creating models of new spaceships or vehicles to be used for testing purposes. Project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37) has requested full-scale production of EG-37 be postponed, and experimentation continues until EG-37 becomes able to create models in other colors than pink. Request pending.

Notes 2: Supreme Project Commander (Morganite facet-O5 cut-O5) has ordered EG-37 be put into full-scale production despite the coloring problem.

Addendum: Following is an excerpt from a communications protocol between project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37) and Supreme Project Commander (Morganite facet-O5 cut-O5):

Supreme Project Commander: According to the latest report you sent, EG-37 is now ready to be shipped out and put up for production. I will send an Aquamarine over in three-five planetary cycles. I trust you have everything set up by then.

Project leader: I would advise against beginning production of EG-37. There are still certain bugs that need to be fixed.

Supreme Project Commander. What bugs? The report you sent mentions none worth correcting at this point.

Project leader: It is still only able to create objects in pink.

Supreme Project Leader: So what? Explain yourself.

Project leader: It’s pink! We can’t have a modeler for new experimental spacecraft making models in pink! We will be the laughingstock of the galaxy!

Supreme Project Commander: Pink is a beautiful color and adequate in every way. If I hear you making any more of these complaints, I will have you put on cleaning duty for the next millennia.

Project leader: Commander, I implore you to reconsider your position.

Supreme Project Commander: I implore you to get back to your work and have EG-37 ready for export within the next three-five planetary cycles. That is final.

Project leader: Understood, commander.


	9. EG-10 "Ice"

EG-10

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #10 (EG-10)

Main Gemstone Component: Crystalized H2O (Ice)

Containment: Specialized climate-controlled housing cell. The internal temperature of the cell is to never rise higher than -20°C. While the subject may be able to endure higher temperatures, it is better not to take any unnecessary risks. EG-10 is allowed daily visits from personnel or other non-aggressive test subjects.

Description: EG-10 is one of the smallest gems ever produced, being less than 30 cm tall. It is usually calm and docile when alone, often pacing along the eastern wall or remaining still for hours on end. However, whenever it gets visitors, it often shows great amounts of excitement and a playful behavior. While it has shown a proper range of emotions and is fully conscious, it is unable to talk, and seem incapable of expressing itself through writing properly. However, it can read and has used simple drawings to express affection of playfulness. Its intelligence has proven to be lower than desired, seeming to be around the level of a ruby.

Powers and Abilities: EG-10 has shown no useful abilities, nor any out of the ordinary.

Notes: The purpose of EG-10 was to create a gem capable of cooling down and repairing overheated equipment. However, the subject has shown no sign of possessing the desired cryokinesis, and no sign of intelligence high enough to repair any complex machines. The project is considered a failure. Project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37) has requested EG-10 be terminated immediately.


	10. Termination Request BR1DG37-526

Termination Request BR1DG37-526

Description: Project Leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37) has requested EG-10 be terminated immediately.

Reason For Termination: EG-10 is a failed experiment which brought no useful results or data. Keeping the subject around serves no purpose.

Status: Denied

Reason For Rejection: While the subject EG-10 serves no purpose, there have been several suggestions for improvements in future units. Due to a shortage of fundings, experimentation is to cease temporarily. However, the subject is to be kept active, and in a satisfied state.

Notes: Project leader, it would do you good to remember that just because a test subject is not useful in the short term, does not mean they will never be useful. It would also do you good to listen to your own staff when they propose solutions to your problems. I find it odd that I yesterday received several messages from personnel giving potential solutions to fix the bugs in EG-10. Furthermore, it is quite mysterious these messages arrived just after your termination request, would you not agree? I can only assume your staff conceived of all of these solutions, just as you were composing your request. And in a panic to send them to me, you forgot to send a message yourself to withdraw the request.

While it is true that we are tight on resources as of now, once EG-149 and EG-37 are put up for full-scale production, we shall be able to ask for more resources to further development on all failed subjects. Until then, all non-aggressive and non.dangerous test subjects are to be kept alive and satisfied, while continuing any possible testing.

Signed: Supreme Project Commander Morganite (facet-O5 cut-O5)


	11. EG-10 Addendum

EG-10 Addendum: Recent discoveries suggest EG-10 may have higher intelligence than first assumed. While it has a hard time expressing itself through writing, or understand blueprints for complicated machinery, it has shown itself to be exceptional at recognizing mathematical patterns. 

This was first recognized after a personnel noted that the subject had never once lost in a match of five lines, even against the most intelligent peridots in the staff. According to several interviews conducted amongst personnel, a pearl (Purple Pearl facet-6R cut-AP3) had, during one of her visits to EG-190, grown tired of playing the same game with the subject, and decided to teach it a simple version of five lines (referred to as ”three lines”). The Purple Pearl (facet-6R cut-AP3) quickly noted that, even though it was the first time it played the game, EG-10 never lost a single game. This was brought to attention after she introduced ”four lines” to the subject. Several peridots challenged EG-10 to the game and found themselves loosing. The same thing occurred once five lines were introduced. Several more logic, mathematical and strategic games have been introduced to the subject, which has proven itself to be almost unbeatable.

Interest for the subject’s newfound skill culminated when project leader Peridot (facet-BR1D cut-G37) challenged EG-10 to a game of ”The Emerald and the Sapphire.” Accounts of the events vary, but most seem to agree on that it ended in a stalemate after it was discovered both parties had made a mistake during their thirteenth (13th) and twenty-seventh (27th) moves. 

”You should have seen it! That match will go down in legend, I tell ya! It’s almost poetic, the way it ended. We’ll never who would have known. Personally, though, I think the boss would have taken it. Icy is one clever little gemling, but the boss is an experienced player, there’s no way she could lose. She only made the mistake because they were using an updated version of the board without telling her.”


	12. EG-92 "Uranium"

EG-92

Subject: Experimental Gem #92

Main Gemstone Component: Uranium

Threat Level: Easily angered, self-harming, possibly passively dangerous

Containment: Specialized housing cell. EG-92 is to be kept in a radiation proofed cell made to withstand a level 4 nuclear blast. EG-92 allowed daily visits by personnel. However, all visitors are to be capable singers and must be extremely careful not to upset EG-92. Agitating the subject may cause its gemstone to overheat. Should this occur, the area is to be evacuated according to Containment Breach Protocol Ilska. Should the subject’s gemstone overheating result in a nuclear explosion, the site is to be fully evacuated and quarantined, and Containment Breach Protocol Vrede will go into effect.

Description: EG-92 is hot-tempered and easily angered. If sufficiently angered, it will experience ”anger attacks” similar to panic attacks certain gems experience during high amounts of stress. Due to an unknown defect, EG-92 was created with a pair of air pumps, (also known as ”lungs”), that can be found on many organic beings. The stress caused by its anger attacks cause the air pumps to involuntary malfunction, disturbing their inhalation/exhalation rhythm, causing the subject great distress and pain. For reasons unknown, this causes the subject’s gemstone to begin overheating. This must never be allowed to happen, as the most likely outcome would be a discharge of energy comparable to nuclear mining devices. The subject has shown singing calms it down, even causing it to enter a resting mode (”sleep”). Further research into this area is encouraged.

Powers and Abilities: EG-92 can produce immensely powerful waves of heat and radiation. These burst of radiation have proven themselves to negatively affect both technological equipment, as well as most types of organic life.

Notes: Despite its ability to produce radiation is a success, EG-92 is as of yet too unstable to be of practical use. It has been suggested that if the anger management were to be resolved, that EG-92 might be useful as a weapon for exterminating organic life of colony planets. Awaiting resources for further experimenting.

Notes 2: It was suggested the subject’s air pumps were used as a form of cooling mechanism to prevent its gemstone from overheating. Therefore, its anger attacks causing them to malfunction would lead to the stone overheating. A test was performed, wherein the temperature of the atmosphere within EG-92’s cell was gradually increased. If the hypotheses were correct, then the subject’s gemstone would begin to overheat. This did not occur and only served to annoy EG-92. It has still not yet been fully determined whether the air pumps are used in cooling down the gemstone or not, however, the above-mentioned experiments suggest not.

Addendum: In an attempt to help EG-92 better control its temper, it was sent to an anger management course held for new staff, mainly rubies and peridots. However, after being released from its cell, EG-92 took an aside glance from EG-149 as a personal insult, and attacked EG-149, which panicked and turned invisible. This further aggravated EG-192, who entered another anger attack. A pearl, which had been brought as a safety measure, managed to calm the subject, but only after it caused heavy burns on floor and walls. The subject was escorted back to its cell, and the experiment was concluded as a failure. Suggestions have been made to move the other participants to EG-92, rather than the other way around in order to avoid similar incidents in future experiments.


	13. EG-28 "Salt"

EG-28

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #28

Main Gemstone Component: NaCl crystals (Salt)

Threat Level: non-aggressive, passively dangerous

Containment: Standard housing cell. The cell is to be cleaned every four planetary cycles, or more frequently if need be. EG-28 is to be warned in advance of each cleaning and given time to remove itself from the cell. The corridor is to be emptied, and EG-28 given a space of three (3) meters in radius without any other gems present. EG-28 is allowed daily visits by personnel or non-aggressive test subjects. However, all visitors have to take care, not to disturbed or upset the subject. Visitors are also advised not to get closer than three (3) meters to the subject. This is partially due to its powers, but also not to upset EG-28, as it reacts with alarm to anyone getting too close. Pearls capable of doing so should interact with the subject using solid light projections (”Holo-Clones”) projected from at least three (3) meters away in order to bypass the subject’s ability.

Description: EG-28 is a small gem made from a simple salt compound (NaCl), and is commonly referred to as ”Salt.” EG-28 is shy and withdrawn and will express signs of distress when approached by others. This stems from its ability, which puts anyone within a three (3) meter range in danger. It has often expressed a wish to be left alone, and not have any visitors come close. Despite this, the test subject manager (Peridot facet-8J4I cut-2RT) has insisted EG-28 be visited daily, in order to maintain psychological health.

Powers and abilities: EG-28 is able to manipulate probability within a radius of three (3) meters of itself. The probability manipulation is involuntary and shifts probability for negative events to be more likely to any gems aside from EG-28 itself. In practice, anyone within range experiences bad luck. This ability is activated once when grains on EG-28s body fall off, often caused by the subject’s own movements. Due to how easily and often this occurs, while the ability may not be continuous, victims within range may find themselves constantly affected by the ability.

Notes: EG-28 was made with the intention of being used as a ”chaos agent,” a type of soldier meant to be gifted to, or brought by an enemy into its base. The chaos agent then activates its ability, in order to destroy, confuse, or disorient the enemy. See Gem Class Files ”Ruby” for more information. As such, EG-28 was designed to appeal to the general consensus of ”cute.” However, due to how easily and uncontrollably EG-28s ability activates, the harm done to its allies are considerably higher than the one caused to the enemy. Until these flaws can be fixed, either in the current test subject or in future subjects, EG-28 is considered a failure and unfit for service.

Addendum: After incident EG-28-FC4, it had been decided that the floor outside EG-28’s cell should be equipped with a motion-sensitive warning device, sending a small pulse through the floor. This is to warn EG-32 (Steel) from going to close to the cell.

”I do not care if Steel has refused to walk outside its cell since the incident. […] Did you see what happened? Half the staff was poofed! We’re lucky they were outside Salt’s range, or else they would be dust by now.”


	14. EG-32 "Steel"

EG-32

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #32 (EG-32)

Main Gemstone Component: Iron-carbon alloy (Steel)

Threat Level: non-aggressive, potentially dangerous

Containment: Standard housing cell. EG-32 is allowed to leave its cell at any time it wishes, however, it rarely does so. All personnel and other test subjects are to be presented and informed about EG-32’s condition and appearance in order to avoid unnecessary incidents. Specialized warning devices should be installed in the floors of any place where EG-32 is not allowed access. These should be motion sensitive and send a pulse or vibration through the floor. See Special Containment Protocol EG-32-2 for details. While the subject is non-aggressive and has shown itself to be very careful with its blades, personnel are still advised to take care when approaching and handling EG-32. When more than one person is approaching the subject, it is to be done slowly, as not to disorient EG-32.

Description: EG-32 is a massive gem made from a metallic alloy commonly referred to as ”steel.” It seemingly can’t walk upright, instead scuttling around on all fours, similar to several primitive organic alien creatures. It’s most prominent feature is the massively curved blades covering its body. These blades are extremely sharp, and great care has to be taken when handling EG-32. Due to these blades replacing its arms and legs, it has a hard time manipulating objects. The subject’s head completely lacks facial features. The subject also lacks all traditional senses, aside from touch, nor can it speak. The subject has shown to be sensitive to vibrations transmitted through the ground, using them to navigate. 

This condition makes communication with the subject difficult. It has shown itself to possess intelligence beyond basic instincts and has tried to communicate by taping the floor with its limbs. There have been attempts to establish a two-way communication system, but little progress has been made.

Notable Powers and Abilities: EG-32 is capable of accelerating itself at high speeds, rolling across the ground. In this position, its sharp blades allow EG-32 to cut through nearly any organic plant materials.

Notes: EG-32s was supposed to be used to clear planets infested by organic life. More specifically, it was designed to be able to cut through plant-life. In that regard, the experiment was a success. However, due to the difficulties in giving directions, the experiment has been deemed a failure. Project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37) has requested the subject be terminated immediately. Request pending.


	15. Addendum EG-32

Addendum: Recent observations and experiments suggest there might exist an alternative way of communicating with EG-32. During one of its walks outside of its cell, Peridot (facet-41 cut-XX) noticed EG-32 exhibiting a fascination with the northern wall of the main hallway. Upon investigation, it was revealed that the wall contained an above average capacity power-line. Improvised tests performed by Peridot (facet-41 cut-XX), as well as later tests performed in a controlled environment, confirmed her suspicion. EG-32 seem to possess a heightened sensitivity to electromagnetic fields. Using a small magnetic field generator, commonly found in Era 2 peridots’ limb enhancers, researchers have been able to greatly improve communication with EG-32. While the subject is as of yet unable to properly express itself, researchers are now able to give it simple instructions. Peridot (facet-41 cut-XX) has expressed optimism in that researchers will soon be able to create a reliable two-way method of communication. 

Addendum 2: Project leader (Peridot facet-BR1D cut-G37)’s request for EG-32 to be terminated has been denied. Supreme Project Commander (Morganite facet-O5 cut-O5) has decided resources be allocated to develop Peridot (facet-41 cut-XX)’s magnetic communications device.


	16. Incident Report CE 309 (Cesium)

Incident Report CE 309

Subject: Experimental Gem #55 (EG-55)

Main Gemstone Component: Cesium

Report: Subject expired. Due to the reactive nature of its gemstone, the subject was kept in a zero-atmosphere environment. As predicted, exposure to even trace amounts of oxygen (3.33% oxygen, 96% neon, see Experiment Log EG-55-3) caused the subjects gemstone to degrade. Exposure to normal levels of oxygen atmosphere caused the subject to expire within an estimated three (3) minutes.

The subject had reportedly started exhibiting signs of agitation and distress approximately five (5) planetary rotations before the incident. Previous records suggest the subject might have been suffering from symptoms similar to depression. The peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) assigned to the subject suggested them to be due to long-term isolation and lack of social interaction. The peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) requested the subject be allowed to interact with some of the other subjects, specifically EG-10 (”ice”). This request was denied by project leader (Peridot, facet-BR1D cut-G37).

Security cameras show the subject breaking out of its containment cell (building 9, Heavy Containment Zone, cell #13) around 102:52 PR after all personnel had left the building. The subject then tried to break into the neighboring cell (cell #11) but was unsuccessful before it expired.

Close examination of the recordings reveals the subject’s gemstone reacting to the oxygen almost instantaneously. Before dissipating entirely, the subject’s form distorted in a manner similar to that of cracked gems’. 

Once personnel arrived at the scene, the subject had already expired, and examinations reveal no trace consciousness in the remains of the gemstone. On request of the project leader (Peridot, facet-BR1D cut-G37), the remains were discarded. Request for repeating the experiment pending. 

Addendum: Project leader (Peridot, facet-BR1D cut-G37) request immediate termination of Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU9). Request pending.

Addendum 2: Permission for producing new cesium-based gemstone granted. 

Addendum 3: Request for termination of Peridot (facet-4E6B cut-7YU) denied. The subject is to be transferred to another station (EG-37, ”plastic”).


	17. WARNING: Deleted files might never be recovered

Communication Log

Log Date: 4 59 3

Caller: Peridot ED2X7

replay 00:52

<< <<| || |>> >>

"There is still time. I can send someone over to pick you up."

"Negative. They know I used to work for you. That's the first place they'll look. They would find me, and I'd still be shattered. The difference is, you'd be crushed alongside me."

"We can fake an accident..."

"That is something we definitely don't have time for. Face it, I'm a dead rock."

"I won't accept it! This is ridiculous, what are even the charges? Making a scientific breakthrough that will benefit the entire empire?"

"Charges? Heh, you're making it sound like I'm going on trial. You know full well the charges. A Diamond made from organic material? I'm honestly surprised I was allowed to continue for as long as I did."

...

"How are the others doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from them since they left. Probably shattered. They knew too much. They don't want my findings to become public."

"Why not? If there is a problem, then shouldn't we strive to overcome it?"

"Don't be naive, Emerald! You've seen the numbers. The rebellion over here has already planted the seeds. If my numbers become public, we could be looking at a civil war."

...

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Finish what I started. If we continue down this path.... it will lead to our ruin. They can deny it all they want, but if we're going to survive as a species, we need my organic gems. I have already accepted my own death, but... Don't do it just for me, but for the others as well. Do it for all of us."

"I'll... I'll do my best. Your death will not be in vain."

"One more thing... keep her safe for me. Please... don't let anyone hurt her."

"I will... Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye."

<< <<| || |>> >>

 

 

Are You sure you want to delete Communication Log for Log Date 4 59 3?

|Yes| No

deleting record…


	18. EG-79 "Gold"

EG-79

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #79 (”Gold”)

Main Gemstone Component: Gold

Threat Level: non-aggressive, potential passive danger

Containment: Standard security housing cell. The inside of the cell is to be made from a stable lead isotope (206Pb), with a BZ-Lumen type electrical current running through it at all times. For full details, see Misc. Document EG-79-4. While it is unlikely that the subject’s powers would affect the cell as long as it is not touching it by hand, these are still required precautions, in case the subject is ever to lose control of its powers. The cell is to be examined for any potential atomic conversion every fourteen planetary cycles. The subject should be equipped with a pair of gloves at all time, in order to avoid accidental contact. Any visitors are to avoid direct physical contact at all times.

Description: EG-79 is a reclusive gem, who prefers to be left alone in its cell. It has been suggested that it may be due to EG-79 fearing its own ability. Observations of EG-28 (”Salt”) exhibiting similar behaviors support this theory. Peridot (facet-6O cut-LD) has proposed both EG-28 and EG-79 be put through a specialized therapy program to make them less fearful of their abilities, and maybe even being cooperated into ordinary society. project leader Peridot 8facet-BR1D cut-G37) has denied the request, on the basis of low resources. 

Powers and Abilities: EG-79 possess the ability to rearrange the composition of atoms. Specifically, it can transmute atoms and molecules into 197Au atoms. Essentially, EG-79 can ”transform” almost any object into pure gold. The ability is involuntary and is activated whenever EG-79 touches something with its hands. The process in which this occurs is as of yet not entirely understood. However, no excess energy is produced, nor does any seem to be required in order to transform an object. Mass, however, remains the same. Curiously, the process can be reversed. If Eg-79 touches an object a second time after converting it into gold, the object will be restored back to its original state. EG-79 has shown it can convert complex machines, databanks, and even other gems into gold, and then revert them back without any negative side-effects. 

Notes: After it was decommissioned due to an accident (see Addendum for details), it has since been suggested EG-79 can be used for disposing or neutralizing dangerous materials by simply converting them into gold. Supreme Project Commander Morganite(facet-O5 cut-O5) has expressed optimism at the prospect, but had advised further experiments be made in order to determine any possible side-effects, time limits or such before EG-79 is taken back into active use.


	19. EG-22 "Carbon  Dioxide/Dry Ice"

EG-22

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #22

Main Gemstone Component: Frozen Carbon Dioxide (”Dry Ice”)

Threat Level: non-aggressive, passively self-harming

Containment: Due to the unstable nature of the subject’s gemstone, EG-22 is to be kept in a specialized climate controlled cell at all times. The cell is to be kept at a negative ninety-five degrees Celsius (-95°C) at all times. Should the temperature ever rise above eighty-eight degrees Celsius, Security Protocol EG-22-Au is to go into initiated. EG-22 is allowed visits every day, and personnel is encouraged to check on it at least once every planetary cycle.

Description: EG-22 is an average length, and less muscular than the average army-gem, due to it being a non-combatant. See the notes for more information on EG-22s original purpose. Despite being allowed daily visits, EG-22 is mostly unsociable and non-responsive. This, combined with its fragile nature, makes the subject hard to study. It is known that the subject enjoys sunlight, a when it does speak, it often asks to be let out into the sunlight. This request is paradoxical, as being exposed to sunlight may cause EG-22 to disintegrate.

Powers and Abilities: EG-22’s main ability is passive and uncontrollable. When in contact with any temperatures above negative seventy-eight degrees Celsius (-78°C), its body will begin to disintegrate into a thick white mist. This process risk destroying the subject’s gemstone and cause excruciating pain, causing EG-22 to scream whenever it begins to dissipate.

Notes: EG-22 was made to provide cover for soldiers on the battlefield, by creating mist for them to hide in. CO2 in heavy concentrations have also been known to kill certain organics, thus giving EG-22 a double purpose, both for strategic cover and as a weapon. However, due to the fact that the subject is destroyed in the process, and that its screaming gives away their position anyways, it was deemed a failure.

Addendum: Project leader Peridot (facet-BR1D cut-G37) have given suggestions for improvements in EG-22’s design which would remove all of its current flaws. An independent cooling system for the gemstone and a programmed resistance to pain may be enough to make EG-22 viable for full-scale production.

Addendum 2: Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D), responsible for EG-22’s security has suggested EG-22 may have self-destructive tendencies. Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D) subscribe the subject’s will to be exposed to sunlight to these tendencies. It is as of yet unknown whether these tendencies are caused by a bug in the subject’s programming, or simply the subject being mentally unstable. Until this can be determined, EG-22 is to be kept under constant supervision.

Addendum 3: [RESTRICTED]

Addendum 4: Following was found engraved on the wall inside EG-22’s cell:

I want to get out

In the sun so so warm it hurts

here is cold i don’t like it

If I melt, will I fly?

Addendum 5: Project leader Peridot (facet-BR1D cut-G37)’s request to produce new sets of EG-22 has been accepted. Production is to begin within the next two solar cycles. Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D) is to be reassigned to EG-10 (”Ice”).


	20. EG-22 "Carbon  Dioxide/Dry Ice"

EG-22

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #22

Main Gemstone Component: Frozen Carbon Dioxide (”Dry Ice”)

Threat Level: non-aggressive

Containment: Both EG-22s are to be kept in a specialized climate controlled cell. The cell is to be kept at a negative ninety-five degrees Celsius (-95°C). The subject is allowed daily visits from non-aggressive subjects and personnel.

Description: EG-22 are average length gems, slightly slimmer than the typical gem employed for warfare. This is explained by EG-22 not being an active combatant but rather used for tactical purposes. See the Notes for further details. The subjects enjoy singing and show a fondness for creating poetry. Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D) has suggested the subjects be allowed communication with EG-92 (”Uranium”), as it has shown to be fond of singing as well. Request pending.

Powers and Abilities: When exposed to temperatures above negative seventy-eight degrees Celsius (-78°C), EG-22 begins to give off a thick, white mist. This power is uncontrollable and involuntary. The mist is produced from the subject’s own body, and it will thin quickly as it evaporates. The evaporation will subside once the subject’s body mass has been reduced by approximately 68-73%. The remains of the subject’s body are very fragile and easily destroyed. EG-22 also posses a high pain tolerance. Ordinary physical methods have, as of yet, failed to leave EG-22 even slightly discomforted. EG-22’s gemstone also contains a unique cooling system, which keeps the gem itself at a constant negative ninety-eight degrees Celsius (-98°C). This is to protect the stone from evaporating alongside when exposed to temperatures above negative seventy-eight degrees Celsius (-78°C).

Notes: EG-22 is made to provide troops with cover, by producing mist to hide in. The experiment is considered a success, and project leader Peridot(facet-BR1D cut-G37) has judged EG-22 to be ready for mass production.

Notes 2: A specialized climate suit has been made for EG-22 in order to allow them to travel in environments with a surrounding temperature above negative seventy-eight degrees Celsius (-78°C).

Addendum: Supreme Project Commander Morganite (facet-O5 cut-O5) has deemed EG-22 to be ready to be officially employed. Mass production awaiting within the next three solar cycles. 

Addendum 2: [REMOVED]


	21. WARNING: file only partially recovered

WARNING: file only partially recovered

WARNING: recovered files may be corrupted

EG-22_sub.add2

Addendum 2: Following was recorded from a conversation between Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D) and EG-22-1

Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D): Hello, twenty-two-one. How are you doing today?

EG-22-1: Fine, thanks Are-Queue. How are you?

Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D): How is twenty-two-two doing? Is she still upset?

EG-22-1: (hesitantly) I-I think so. She doesn’t want to talk to me…

Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D): Not me either, I assume?

EG-22-1: Yeah. It was… stars, I can’t believe it! Why… why would [REDACTED]

Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D): (embraces EG-22-1) I know… I’m just as shocked as you.

EG-22-1: Do you think [REDACTED] if we just…

Peridot (facet-RQ cut-9D): (interrupts EG-22-1) Don’t say that. We can’t change the past. I suppose… all we can do is move forward.

full recovery unsuccessful


	22. EG-80 "Mercury"

EG-80

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #80 (EG-80)

Main Gemstone Component: Mercury

Threat Level: aggressive, very dangerous

Containment: EG-80 is to be contained within a specialized climate controlled cell. The inside of the cell is to be kept a negative seventy degrees Celsius (-70°C) at all times. Should the temperature ever rise above negative sixty-six degrees Celsius (-66°C), containment Security Protocol EG-80-Au is to be put into effect immediately. The cell is to be hermetically sealed and soundproofed. No experimental subjects or personnel are allowed to enter EG-80’s cell without permission from project leader Peridot(facet-BR1D cut-G37) unless to act on any security protocol, in which case this rule is overridden. Should EG-80 ever breach containment, all experimental subjects and non-combatant personnel is to be evacuated. Security personnel is to be equipped with specialized ”cold guns” (weapon system prototype S.N.A.R.T, patent pending) in order to immobilize and neutralize EG-80. Security is recommended to move as quietly as possible, in order to not alert EG-80 of their presence.

Description: EG-80 is made entirely from mercury. This makes EG-80 completely unique in that it does not generate a body of light as every other gem in recorded history. Specifically, EG-80 is made from a sample of one-hundred liters (100 dm^3, approx. 1 553 kg) mercury. EG-80 is extremely violent and will attack anyone or anything around it. As such, it has to be kept frozen solid at all times. When frozen, EG-80 will take on a form resembling certain abstract art pieces popular with many civilizations that have achieved an industrialized society but has yet to move past the confines of its own star system (typically referred to as Level -1 civilizations, see Misc. Documents: Alien Civilizations).

Powers and Abilities: EG-80 can, (when unfrozen) manipulate its own body and reshape itself in nearly any manner it wishes. Usually, it will morph its body into weapons to attack anyone close with. However, EG-80 can also use this ability to move through spaces too small for ordinary gems to get through, such as small cracks or holes. EG-80 also has highly developed and acute hearing, using it, alongside touch, to navigate, as it is otherwise blind.

Notes: EG-80 was made to infiltrate enemy bases and attack enemies within. While it is fully capable of doing this and will do so given the opportunity, EG-80 cannot differentiate between allies and enemies. As such, it will attack indiscriminately, often leading to heavy casualties whenever it is employed. Because of this, EG-80 is considered a failure. the subject is to be kept frozen in its cell until it can be better controlled or a new model can be produced.

Addendum: It was recently discovered EG-80 can change color to camouflage itself with its surroundings. Necessary edits to the file have been suggested, and are to be implemented within the next lunar cycle.

Addendum 2: After Incident DM 24, the structural integrity of E-80’s cell was compromised, leaving a crack open. The cooling system was also damaged, raising the temperature above the freezing point of mercury. Unbeknownst to personnel, EG-80 escaped containment and is now somewhere in the station. Several peridots sent to do repairs on internal systems of the station have yet to return, suggesting EG-80 is hiding somewhere in the unfinished parts of the station. Due to the damages from Incident DM 24, an evacuation is no longer a viable option. A group has been sent to find EG-80 and re-contain it, but has yet to return.


	23. Peanut Butter Diamond

Personal memory bank, Peridot ED2X7

Peanut Butter Diamond

Gemstone: Made from an organic compound crushed and grounded into a paste, crystallized in a heat/pressure process and infused with genesis fluid. The stone was then buried in optimal condition ground and laid dormant for one moon cycle and three planetary cycles (approx. 26 earth cycles). SHOULD I ADD MORE DETAILS ABOUT HOW THE STONE WAS MADE??

Description: Peanut Butter Diamond is the first of her kind; a gem made from organic materials. Specifically, she is made from the fruit of a plant called ”peanut” by the locals. The fruits are a source of nourishment for these organics. Peanut Butter has a few uniques features. Her body is made from some form of semi-liquid, and she oozes a brown, sticky paste (called peanut butter (THAT WON’T GET CONFUSING AT ALL)). Her gemstone is perfect in cut and is constantly moving around inside her body, constantly changing place. Peanut Butter is about the size of Yellow Diamond or Blue Diamond, and is in all other (CHANGE THAT) respects completely perfect.

Powers: Can control plants (???). Super strong. Liquid body. EDIT THIS

NOTES:

Day 1: A perfect diamond was made from the organic material. Genesis fluid has been injected, and the stone buried in perfect ground.

Day 2: No reaction yet, but the instruments are showing good results. Estimated date of emergence within 24 earth cycles.

Day5: A spike on the cognizance level; the gem is now beginning to form basic consciousness. We’ll begin uploading the Diamond programming tomorrow. 

Day 6: Upload successful. Everything is looking good.

Day 11: The gem is growing optimally, and testing shows it hasn’t consumed any nutrients from the surrounding. My experiment is working!

Day 13: some of the other peridots are beginning to get nervous. Are-Queue said she had heard there was an inspector coming to check on what we’re doing.

Day 14: Are-Queue has left. She was called back by her Morganite. Before she left, she told me I needed to hide all research once the inspector got here. She said they wouldnt like my experiments. 

Day 16: Are-Queue was right. An Aquamarine came today to have a look at our research. We hid all the notes on Peanut Butter, and I don’t think she noticed anything, and noone else said anyhting but we still gotta be careful. I just need a bit more time to get everyhting ready. Then, once they see what I’ve accomplished, they’ll understand.

REMEMBER TO ERASE NOTES

Day 20: Everything is going as planned. The day for our new Diamond’s emergence is getting closer and everything is going as planned.

Day 22: I think they know. I don’t know how, but they found us out. All other peridots have been called back, all at once on the authority of Pink Diamond. I’m alone now.

Day 23: Everything is going perfect.

Day 24: Everything is alright

Day 25:The crystal gems attacked one of the air towns. I don’t know how, but they had stolen a bunch of roaming hands and a bunch of light cannons. Where would they even get those? Anyway, they attacked the town. I think this one is mostly soldiers, so I think they’re okay. They started fighting back almost instantly, so I think so. They fought back at least, with their own light cannons, but the crystal gems were faster and had the element of surprise on their side. The explosions in the sky were pretty. They colored it all purple. Such a majestic color.

Day 26: Today is the day our new Diamond should emerge. None of my instrument work anymore. I think an EMP pulse from the air town might have knocked them out. My communications don’t work either. Good, it might take a bit longer for them to find us. Even without the instruments, I can still feel the ground trembling. it won’t be long before she emerges.

A new era begins. Right Now.


	24. the file you're looking for doesn't exist :( we're sorry about that

WARNING: level 6 clearance needed

please enter access code

***********—****  
access granted. 

WARNING: unauthorized attempts to view, edit, delete or share this file will result in immediate termination  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

EG-1

Subject: Experimental Gemstone #1 (EG-1)

Main Gemstone Component: Crystalized organic plant material [1]

Threat level: Mostly non-aggressive, potentially very dangerous

Containment: Due to Her technical status as a Diamond, EG-1 requires unique containment procedures. EG-1 is to be kept under the impression that She is in control of the station and project at all times. She is allowed a certain amount of control. All new personnel should be introduced to EG-1 before given a proper introduction. EG-1 should be given access to all security cameras covering the common areas, storage areas, docking areas, outside monitors, level one and two of the research area and level one of the security area. A specialized security group, LIK1, is assigned to monitor and edit all information EG-1 is given. [2] Project leader Peridot (facet-BR1D cut-G37) should give a status report to EG-1 every six planetary cycles, and Supreme Project Commander Morganite (facet-O5 cut-O5) every thirteen planetary cycles.

Eg-1’s personal chamber is kept with lower lighting and higher humidity than the standard for Homeworld stations, at EG-1’s own request. [3] EG-1 should be kept happy and content at all times. No personnel is ever to anger Her.

EG-4 (”Faux Pearl”) acts as EG-1’s personal pearl and should be treated as such. Showing disrespect or mistreating EG-4 is a punishable offense. [4]

Description: EG-1 is a Diamond made from organic material. Despite being made from inferior materials, EG-1 is of the proper size. [5] Her body is flawless, like all Diamonds’, but She possesses a few unique features. EG-1’s body seems to have semi-liquid characteristics, making it malleable. EG-1’s gemstone is constantly moving around, sinking and resurfacing in different places on Her body. EG-1 also secrets an organic substance from Her skin. [6] 

EG-1 is mostly non-aggressive and passive, but has been known to react with anger and even violence if any of her subjects are ”wrongfully mistreated.”

Powers and Abilities: As a Diamond, EG-1 possess features superior to all other gems, including awesome strength, superior intelligence, and supreme authority. Most notable for EG-1 however, is Her ability to mold and reshape Her own body. [7] The true extent of EG-1’s powers are yet to be fully discovered.

Notes: For the foreseeable future, EG-1, alongside the rest of the project, are intergalactic secrets. No one outside the project, unless authorized by White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond or Pink Diamond. Nor are any personnel or communications to leave the station, unless previously listed criteria are met. EG-1 is allowed to communicate with any of the other Diamonds and the Supreme Project Commander Morganite (facet.O5 cut-O5) via the Diamond line.

Notes 2: EG-1 is to be called by Her true name, ”Peanut Butter Diamond,” by all personnel and other experimental subjects. [8] The sole exception is in this file and related entries.

 

Addendum: On the authority of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond, EG-1 is to be given ”training” in how to ”act like a proper Diamond", that is, how to be the most effective leader possible. White Diamond has given an intricate ”training plan,” wherein EG-1 is given control over large parts of the station and project. Several challenges and problems are to be engineered, to force EG-1 to make decisions. Typical ”Diamond behavior” is encouraged.

Addendum 2: Chief secretary Aquamarine (facet-1NC cut-ON3) suggested that EG-1’s official title be changed to ”the lucid Peanut Butter Diamond, fourth of the Great Diamond Authority.” The suggestion was denied.

Addendum 3: A new chief secretary is needed. On orders from White Diamond, EG-1 is to choose one herself.

Addendum 4: White Diamond has given new orders regarding EG-1’s training. In Her words: ”We don’t care what choices [EG-1] makes. As long as [EG-1’s] court is a success, then [EG-1] has succeeded.”

 

Footnotes 

[1] The plant material is a type of fruit native to the planet earth, known as ”Peanuts.” The material was crystallized using standard methods for making decorative carbon crystals and trophies from inferior organic material.

[2] On the order from Supreme Project Commander Morganite (facet-O5 cut-O5) EG-1 is to be given as much accurate information as possible, as ”a few lies among many truths are harder to spot.” 

[3] According to EG-1, these modifications are necessary in order to prevent Her secretions from drying up.

[4] Nor are the two to ever be separated unwillingly or by force, as EG-1 will become aggressive and even violent.

[5] There is no exact rule for how tall a Diamond should be, however, as the Diamonds stand over all other gems, they are larger than any unfused gem. EG-1 is the same height as Blue Diamond.

[6] The substance contains several compounds found in the ”peanut” fruit from which EG-1 bears Her origin, but with added sugar and fats. For unknown reasons, EG-1 will often present the substance to subjects and encourage them to ”eat” it. Those that have tasted it have commented that it tastes ”okay,” ”good,” or even ”delicious.” However, most also find the process of consuming EG-1’s secretion to be unsettling. 

[7] As shown in the DM 24 incident, EG-1’s body can also sustain an impressive amount of damage. It can repair itself from stab and cut wounds, and keep functioning even after having entire body parts torn off and destroyed. Missing mass will also regenerate over time, making next to impossible to destroy Her body.

[8] EG-1’s official title is, as declared by White Diamond, is as follows: the lucid Peanut Butter Diamond, fifth of the Great Diamond Authority. Her insignia is to be colored purple, as per Her own request.


	25. YDSS Agent 1920151452315154 report

recording…

”Pearl…”

”Yes, my diamond?”

”Remember that Diamond meeting… 5 728 years ago I believe it was. The one Pink attended?”

”Of course, my Diamond.”

”Recite it for me.”

Yellow: Why are we here?

White: Surely you already know that, Yellow? Remind me, you were at our last meeting, correct? Perhaps then you remember we never did come to a conclusion regarding… our new member. Pink, you seem displeased at my choice of words. Care to explain yourself?

Pink: Well, uh… It’s just that…

Blue: Speak up, Pink. It’s not befitting for a Diamond to be mumbling like that.

Pink: It’s just that… you said ’our new member.’ But you can’t call her… that thing one of us!

White: Why not?

Pink: Because she is not a Diamond! She’s… Stars, I don’t even know what she is. She was made from peanuts for crying out loud! Human food!

Blue: Humans eat that stuff?

Pink: Yeah. They eat the seeds from the plant, that’s the peanut. They’re actually quite tasty…

White: While I do not distrust your judgment when it comes to the ’taste’ of these organics, that hardly matters, Pink. Her origins may be from organic matter, but she is still a Diamond in gem and mind. That, I have personally confirmed. The peridot did an outstanding job. Too bad she had to be shattered, we would have been immensely useful.

Blue: Did we need to shatter her though? I’m not trying to question your decisions, I understand we can’t let any information regarding… our new Diamond get out. But surely, her usefulness overshadowed her danger? The… new Diamond was really attached to her, and we could’ve used her as leverage or as a mean of control if that need be. That, and even with her gone, there are still peridots with knowledge of her out there. Remember, originally, nearly twenty-seven peridots were sent to the station on Earth; only one was found left there once the new one emerged.

White: Several good points, Blue. What do you think, Yellow? Do you agree with my decision?

Yellow: Of course. Even if she would have been useful, she was too dangerous to keep around.

White: Exactly. Blue, allow me to put her accomplishments into perspective: the creation of Pink required thousands of peridots, resources and time, as well as my own direct involvement in the process. ED2X7 managed to create a Diamond by herself, in less than one year, from organic materials. And unlike Pink, she is of correct stature. Imagine what she could have accomplished given proper resources.

Pink: What do you mean ’correct stature!?’ I’m just as…

Yellow: Not now, Pink. White is right, ED2X7 was too dangerous to be kept alive. But that is not the point. The point of this meeting is to decide what to do with… Her now. We can’t keep her locked away on that station forever.

Blue: True…But what should we do? We can’t very well establish her a court and give her a colony to rule. Not after we’ve gone to such lengths keeping her a secret. The public outrage… we could be looking at a potential rebellion.

Pink: We already have a rebellion! The Crystal Gems have been terrorizing my colony for…

Yellow: A real rebellion, Pink. Not just a few gems who don’t know their place.

Pink: Did you even see what they did to my air town? They blew it from the sky! Right above where She was made too! You think that’s something to laugh at? I’m telling you, they’re dangerous.

Yellow: Well, that says more about your abilities as a leader then, doesn’t it Pink?

Pink: What is that supposed to mean?

White: Pink, Yellow, do keep on topic. Whatever petty squabbles you have, I for one am not interested. Unless you have any suggestions for how to deal with the problem at hand, stay quiet 

Pink: Okay, but…

Blue: Pink, please…

Pink: No! I do have a suggestion! Okay, so she is made from organic Earth-stuff, right? And what are the Crystal Gems fighting for? The life on Earth. So what if… we were to give the Earth to Peanut Butter and let her rule there? The Crystal Gems will love her, and she already loves the life on Earth, so it’s a perfect match! All we have to do then is to cut off all resources and communications, and boom! Problem solved. We won't have to deal with Peanut Butter or the Crystal Gems ever again.

Yellow: Pink, that is a terrible idea. You’re just trying to dodge your responsibilities again.

White: Yellow, do not so easily dismiss Pink’s suggestion. There is merit to it. However, the Earth is too valuable and the rebels not significant enough to warrant such a drastic measure. You shall have to deal with the rebels the usual way, Pink.

”That is enough.”

”As you wish, my Diamond.”

…

”Say, Pearl… do you think Pink’s plan would have worked? If I had given the Earth to Peanut Butter and withdrawn all forces… do you think Rose Quartz would have surrendered the war?”

”I… I don’t know, my Diamond.”

”I am not asking what you know, I am asking what you believe. Answer the question, Pearl.”

…

”Rose Quartz claimed the Crystal Gems’ purpose was to protect the Earth. If that was true, then if Homeworld had withdrawn, then it makes sense she would surrender further fighting.”

”True… however, that was only half of their creed. The other was to ’free oppressed gems from the tyranny of the Diamonds,’ including defective gems and off-colors. Surrendering the Earth might not be enough to satisfy her.”

”Which is why Pink suggested you give her Peanut Butter Diamond as well… as a compromise.”

”Exactly… correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t Pink also suggest defectives and off-colors be shipped to the ’Peanut Butter Court on Earth’ as well?”

”Yes, my Diamond. Pink Diamond suggested this later in the meeting I just recited. It was supposed to create an illusion she was running an actual court.”

…

”You still haven’t answered my question, Pearl. If I had implemented this plan of Pinks… would the rebellion have stopped then and there?”

”I… I think so, my Diamond.”

…

”Remind me, Pearl… what is an organic progenitor called?”

”Are you referring to a ’mother,’ my Diamond?”

”Yes, that thing… what was their offspring called?”

”Children, my Diamond.”

”If I had listened to her… would my ’children’ still be alive?”

…

”I do not know exactly what Yellow thinks she can gain from sending spies after me. But if you want to keep your gem intact, Petrified Wood, I would suggest you turn off the recording device and leave immediately. ”

end recording


	26. EG-4 misc. files #18

EG-4 misc. files #18

In an attempt to make communication with EG-4 (”Faux Pearl”) easier, Peridot (facet-WH cut-1TE) was tasked with developing a program capable of deciphering EG-4’s writing. Because EG-4 has been found incapable of using a keyboard properly, the program would have to be suited for a writing screen, and thus capable of reading and deciphering hand-written text. 

Peridot (facet-WH cut-1TE) used notes from EG-4’s personal journal, which was acquired through unknown means. Her results are as follows:

Text 1:

Comment: Chosen due to having several easily translatable signs.

Original text:

.tfel ehs neht dnA ”.eyB .llew sa truoc ruoy no llew od uoy epoh I” .sdrawpu gnitniop bmuht eht htiw ,tsif desolc reh htiw ngis a edam ehS .dias dnomaiD kniP ”,sknahT”

 

”.tenalp ruoy evas dna smeg dab …esoht taeb uoy epoh yllaer I .neht kcul dooG” .dias dnomaiD ym ”,yakO .hO”

 

”.ecin eb d’taht ,kcul doog em hsiw d’uoy fi ,mu ,oS !noos meht taeb ll’I erus …yllaer m’I ,si gniht eht …tub driew dnuos yam sihT …I gnihtemos yllautca s'ereht ees uoY” .dias kniP ”,noilleber eht tuobA” .dnomaiD ym ta kcab dekool ehS .yawrood eht ni deppots ehs tub ,evael ot detrats ehS .gnihtemos tuoba tnatiseh dekool ehS .dias kniP ”,lliw I ebyaM”

 

”.tnaw uoy emityna tisiv emoc ot emoclew …er’uoY .enim lla neeb s’erusaelp eht ,naem I” .dias dnomaiD ym ”,haeY”

 

”…os ,oot od ot sgniht evah uoy kniht I dna ,od ot sgniht tog ,mu ,ev’I tuB .uoy ot gniklat ecin neeb s’ti …s’tI” .dias dnomaiD kniP ”,og ot em rof emit s’ti ebyam ,lleW”

 

.niaga ecnelis elbatrofmocnu na saw erehT .dias dnomaiD ym ”,yakO”

 

”!smeG latsyrC eht taeb …ll’I dna nac uoy tseb eht ti elur ot dna gniog truoc ruoy gnitteg tuoba yrrow tsuj uoY !sruoy ton ,melborp ym si taht tuB” .desuap ehS .dias ehs ”,uoy llet lliw etihW dna eulB ,wolleY naht regnorts tol a m’I dna ,em sa gnorts sa tsomla si ehs ,naem I .lufrewop taht eb dluoc ztrauq a egnarts adnik s'tI” .dias dnomaiD kniP ”,emoselbuort yreV .si ehs sey hO”

 

.oot htraE no efil eht dekil ehS .slleber eht htiw dezihtapmys yllautca ehs tub ,ti yas t’ndid ehS .dias dnomaiD ym ”,emoselbuort sdnuos erus ztrauQ esoR siht …haeY”

 

”.meht fo dir teg ot mees t'nac tsuj I .doog s'taht os …sgniht tnatropmi ynam taht deyortsed t'nevah …yeht tub ,meht detaefed t’nevah llits ew esuaceb ,doog os ton …naem I ,llew ,rO” .dias kniP ”,dooG”

 

.deksa dnomaiD ym ”?noilleber eht htiw gniog ti s'woh ,mu ,oS”

 

.evitcefed saw I esuaceb em deitip ehs ekil dekool ehS .em ta kcab dekool ehS .erofeb reh ees t’ndid I yhw saw hcihw ,hcum devom t’ndah ehS .reh dniheb gnidnats lraep s’kniP deciton I .ecnelis a saw erehT

 

.dias kniP ”,eromyna ton ,oN”

 

”?flesruoy reh deen uoy t’noD” .dias dnomaiD ym ”,ot evah t’nod yllaer uoY”

 

”.htraE ot kcab teg I ecno gniht tsrif revo reh dnes ll’I ,tahw wonk uoY .pleh ot elba eb thgim ohw todirep a wonk I ,noitcejni diulf htiw melborp a s’ereht fi dnA .ylbaredisnoc decuder eb llits dluow sesnepxe os ,slraep laer repaehc llits era slraep xuaf evisnepxe eroM .ledom txen eht rof senots retteb ni tsevni ebyam …yawa gnileep sreyal retuo …eligarf eb dluow enots xuaf eht esruoc fO” .dias kniP ”,ees I”

 

”.lufesu yrev llits si ehs tuB .oot si ydob reh os ,eligarf si enotsmeg eh dna …noitcejni diulf eht htiw gnorw tnew gnihtemoS” .denialpxe dnomaiD ym ”sdrawkcab kaeps ylno nac xuaF”

 

.desufnoc dekool dna ,dnatsrednu t’ndid kniP .dias I ”,seY”

 

”?mrof ruoy htiw gnorw gnihtemos …ereht sI” .deksa ehs ”?llew gnileef uoy era …mrE” .ekil dekool I tahw was ehs nehw denworf ehS .em ta dekool dna ,dias ehs "?ledom wen ruoy siht si ,hO” .dias ehs ”.yhw s'taht ,seY !slraep wen eht htiw ...gniod erew uoy woh …ees ot suoiruc saw I esuaceb ereh saw I ,sksa enoyna fi …hu ,tuB .htraE eht no kcab ztrauQ esoR gnithgif morf kaerb a dedeen tsuj I” .yllacirotehr deksa dnomaiD kniP ”?retsis nwo reh tisiv ot nosaer a deen meg a seod ,tahW”

 

.deksa rettuB tunaeP ”?ereh gniod uoy era tahw ,ksa yam I fI” .tem yeht emit tsrif eht ecin siht ton saw ehS .demees kniP lufreehc woh revo desirprus osla saw ehS .ereh saw ehs yhw erusnu saw ehS .yltnatiseh ,dias dnomaiD ym ”?iH”

 

.dias ehs ”!olleH”

 

.rettuB tunaeP naht retrohs tol a saw ehS .em dlot dah dnomaiD ym tahw wenk ylno I dna sneercs-oloh no ylno ,erofeb nosrep ni reh nees reven dah I .noitats eht ot dekcod tsuj pihs reh ,dnaherofeb segassem yna dnes evig ton did ehS .yadot tisiv ot emac dnomaiD kniP

 

.gniod ma I tahw si taht oS .dias ehs ",esac ni tsuj” ,tisiv ot emac ro dellac dnomaiD rehtona emit yreve nwod etirw em deksa rettuB tunaeP tub ,yhw erus ton ma I

 

Translation:  
Peanut Butter  
Diamond  
Pink Diamond love oh love i gotta tell you how i feel about you  
Diamond  
Diamond  
also many electric wires and but also no it to are fifty shades of  
Pink  
Peanut Butter  
Pink Diamond confessed. She is Rose Quartz.  
Pink  
Diamond Diamond  
think but no water is also seeing  
Pink Pink Diamond Pink  
Rose Quartz  
light is not good three stars orbitDiamond  
Pink Diamond  
Yellow beauty burns  
Blue i am  
White is cold and always yearning  
Diamond Pink Diamond Diamond and but if no one two three  
Pink  
Diamond  
Pink  
Diamond  
Pink lives many lives  
no as yes  
Diamond  
the twenty-fifth there is no one who takes you because you are ruler, ruler, ruler of the bar

Conclusion: Attempt to decipher the text failed. The only words properly translated were ”Peanut Butter,” ”Pink/ Pink Diamond” and ”Diamond.” ”Rose Quartz” was also possibly translated correctly, but it is unlikely.


End file.
